


Cardinal Seals

by Lilblossomcub



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universish, Cardinal Seals, Eventual Happy Ending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Bracelet, Mates, Merman Eggsy, Naval Officer Harry, Shyish Eggsy, Song Lyrics, Suspense, Winter Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilblossomcub/pseuds/Lilblossomcub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Navy Officer, a Captain to be precise and Eggsy Unwin is a merman. The two meet by accident but from that first meeting both of their worlds change from that first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardinal Seals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenrir-San (Stargirl1180)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl1180/gifts).



> Participating in the Winter Secret Santa with following Prompt:  
> Navy Officer!Harry saves Merman!Eggsy from Valentine.
> 
> I do not own anything of Kingsman but my idea behind this fic and the other characters that may or may not sound like other realistic person(s). 
> 
> Hope it is to my gifters likes as I did best I can. If they would like changes later I am willing to do so.

Harry Hart was a naval officer, his specific rank being the Captain of the HMS Undine. He was one of a few who worked under the admiral of the fleet, Chester King. Who were all a large part of Kingsmans Fleet.

The Kingsmans Fleet has been fighting with trading issues with Morocco. While it was no where near war status, the ever-long battle has been going on and off for a few years. The admiral stubborn as and not wanting to reason kept Harry and his crew out there until the matter was settled.

Unbeknownst to him, there were others underneath the sea that were having issues with the constant battling above sea. Eggsy, while he wasn't that young; wondered what was going on up above. Wondering if any of them down below could help. He didn't physically get hurt, those much younger were prone to getting sick from the chemicals that came from the large destroyed floating objects above the water however.

It was after several months that the Moroccan side gave a momentary truce for now, since they were out of any naval power.Which gave the HMS Undine and the others in its fleet some respite. Harry knew that it wouldn't be long so he had phoned King of what was the best course of action.

Chester was stationed at the Liverpool naval base when the call came in. "Admiral King, state your business."

Harry shook his head, the admiral always getting to the point. "This is Captain Harry Hart of HMS Undine sir. The morocons have sent a temporary white flag since we have nearly decimated them. While it was only a matter of time, I was wondering what actions you would have of us next admiral." Looking over at his friend Merlin who was double checking the telegraph they had gotten for any hidden messages.

Chester looked down at the map of where his fleets were all scattered along the vast waters. "I see, very well then. You and the other fleets may take a week off in Bordeaux coastal towns to rest and stock up on provisions but then I want you back out to those waters regardless. Do I make myself clear Captain Hart?"

Harry gave a silent roll of his eyes but agreed. "Yes admiral, crystal. I shall relay the message for you to the other fleets. Have a good day sir." Then he heard the line drop before he could hang up. When he put the phone back on the receiver he immediately told Merlin of the plan.

"It would seem, we are to rest for a weeks time in Bordeaux coastal town and restock. Then Admiral King wants us back out patrolling in case any funny business happens. Send the message out to the other fleets, we'll be leaving immediately." With that he told the crew what was happening and couldn't hide the smile as most of the sailors whooped in glee.

Eggsy had of course watched the massive metal objects retreat and he was curious as to why. Silently to stay out of Dean and his goons grasps he stayed away. While he hated staying away from his mother and baby sister, his curiosity was going to get the better of him regardless.

Over a day Eggsy found that they had finally stopped, in some town. Figuring it being light out wasn't best to fully make himself appear, Eggsy killed time in deeper waters and would come back when it was dark out. Not knowing that later he would get himself into trouble.

Harry had to suppress a sigh at the thought of resting. Loving the sea, he was slowly getting tired of working for King and his cryptic ways of solving things. Nevertheless he didn't want to become Admiral and challenge his position so he went with Kings ways. With as many years surviving as Captain he could easily petition for the spot but that would mean too much responsibilities. Not having a family to go home to per say made staying out at sea bearable.

Merlin could tell that his best friend didn't like being on land, but he would help the man out. "Come now Harry, it couldn't be all that bad. Maybe meet someone and let go for a while. Ever thought of that." As he went back to drinking his Guinness and munched on some his dinner of pot roast and mashed potatoes.

Harry was eating a meal of fish and homemade coleslaw but he wasn't as hungry. Dabbing at his mouth he glared at his friend for that remark. "You know as well as I, that taking someone to my room isn't how I do things anymore. Sure, when we were sailors in training and a while after. It isn't nearly as appealing anymore. I'm going to go out for a stroll, you and Percival can have fun on my account." With that he paid for both dinners and left the Black Pearl Bar.

Breathing in the cool salty air, he couldn't help but feel a bit calmer than being inside the bar. Knowing Merlin meant well there were still a few times that the man just hit the nail too close for comfort. Listening to his surroundings around him, he saw the moon was high and the waters were calm.

Eggsy had figured since it was dark out he could see who those that landed looked like. He remembered being maybe five when some faceless man had wound a necklace upon his neck. Back then his mother visited the land more and had been in disguise as a regular human woman.

Now nearly 15 plus years later he was curious to who he would meet. He had seen humans from afar, but nothing up close. Making his way he was so curious to see someone that he hadn't seen the net that was up ahead. A novice mistake of getting caught in a fishing net. Trying to go backwards it was too late. The more he struggled the tighter it seemed to get on him. Panicking he tried to free himself but wasn't having much luck.

Meanwhile Harry figured he'd walk along the harbor and adore the various fishing and sailboats that were docked. He was puzzled when he heard constant splashing and didn't hear anyone around. With the moon full it lit up the docks quite a bit. "Hello? Is anyone around?" When he got no answer he figured investigating wouldn't hurt.

Eggsy had heard someone speak but he was too terrified of being caught and then killed. Moving his body this way and that even though he was hurting all over by now and was surprised that a shark hadn't come just yet to try and make a meal out of him.

Following the sound, Harry came to a boat that read _To My Love_ an interesting name for a fishing boat and on the side he saw that something was caught. Carefully going over he saw that it wasn't what he thought. Rather it was a magnificent merman tangled and bleeding all over from its efforts to get out.

Stop struggling, I'll get you out." Getting a pocket knife that he always kept on hand, he was surprised that the young merman stopped thrashing as he cut the rope. Then taking off his jacket he pulled the merman in and carefully pulled him out of the water. "Your bleeding and I don't expect you to go back to your home injured. Let me care to your wounds and then you may go." Once he had the young boy wrapped in his jacket he hastily made to his temporary home he would be sharing with Merlin and Percival.

Heavy hitting on the door had Merlin answering and was alarmed when he saw WHAT exactly was in Harry's arms but didn't say anything. He hastily shut and locked the door as he called for Percival.

Harry a bit winded from walking so far ignored the looks and was heading to the bathroom. "You both can badger me later, I need water filling that bath tub and the first aid kit." Walking past Merlin as he saw Percival ran water for the bath tub.

Eggsy in all the commotion hadn't said a word, but couldn't piece together how he felt around this man. He was different than Dean or those that he saw from afar. If he was honest, it also felt nice being in the mans arms as well so he leaned in and soaked up as much of the man as he could.

Harry felt the man bury his face further into his chest in what looked like exhaustion and wondered how long this beautiful creature had struggled. Once he heard that the water was turned off he gently shook his prize in his hands. "I'm going to set you in the water, I'm hoping regular water won't harm you for now but I was unsure how long you can be without it." Slowly lowering the boy into the water and forgetting that his jacket was soiled. He'd deal with it later.

Eggsy looked up shyly at the man and saw that he was rather handsome but saw he was also human and grabbed the jacket that had him hidden but cried out as it pulled at parts of his back that was badly hurt from rope burn.

Harry softly laid a hand on the mermans face and turned it toward him gently. "I will not let any harm come to you while you are here with me. I am merely going to make sure you are cleaned up and rest a while if you need be before I take you back. Is that alright?" Talking softly as he had knelt down on his knees that would protest later.

Looking over the mans shoulder he saw two others but they kept back. Shaking his head up and down slowly he figured it wasn't so bad. He was still afraid to voice anything so he merely kept silent.

Harry smiled at the mermans shy response but knew it was answer enough. "Thank you my boy. Percival, could you bring me the first aid kit now. Merlin I need you to find the owner of the boat For My Love for me and pay him whatever for the damage. You can assess it first before you seek out the owner." Once the first aid kit was nearby Harry looked inside for what to use.

Figuring cleaning all the wounds would be the first step he turned to the merman. "Now this first part is going to hurt. It is necessary so that you don't get an infection. I wasn't quite sure how well your kind is immune to anything, better safe than sorry. Here, you can bite into my shoulder if it too much for you." He leaned forward and held the boy in his arms as he positioned the alcohol bottle above the boys back.

Eggsy was used to pain but when he gave the man the go ahead it hurt like nothing else. Well it hurt similarly when he got stung by the electric jellyfish that Deans goons had trapped him with but different. Crying out in pain he saw the mans exposed neck and shoulder and leaning forward bit down when it did get too much.

Harry couldn't help but hold back a groan as he felt those lithe but sharp teeth and poured on only what was necessary. Then when he stopped he saw that Percival already had a softer towel at the ready and switched items. "Just breath my boy, your doing splendid. I know it isn't easy on a man. I've had alcohol poured on me a few times in my younger years too. It is not so easy to tolerate as they say."

Eggsy had finally released his hold and saw that he had bit rather hard and broke skin. It now connected to why he had tasted blood in his mouth. Slowly he brought his tongue out and licked the blood away until it stopped trickling. Then with his face red he placed a kiss over it. "S. .sorry. I .I bit down too hard." Ducking his head in embarrassing shame.

Harry flinched but not from pain, far from it but that wasn't hear nor there. "It's alright. I did tell you to bite down after all. Now if you would, I need you to sit up so I can see where else needs attention, medical attention I mean." Ignoring Percival raised eyebrow look that was sent his way.

Eggsy didn't have a super shapely body as he had seen other mermen but he slowly dropped the jacket and exposed his chest and front. He saw the man touch a few areas on his sides and on his arms.

"Hmm, seems your front didn't get nearly as much of a beating when you tried to escape. I'll just need to add cream and then we'll look at your tail. I believe I saw a rather decent cut on it but we'll get that last." Taking the ointment and water he dabbed at the cuts since they didn't need to be cleaned with alcohol and applied cream. The back was soon followed and then carefully he had Eggsy lift his tail out of the water.

Eggsy couldn't help but wince as he felt the area that the man had been talking about. It was at one of the points where his tail split that got caught and when he tugged it only got ensnared more and cut rather deep. "How bad is it?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Harry gently helped hold the tail out of the water. "Well, it will need stitching and need to be cleaned as well. Percival have him bite down on a folded towel and I'll hold him as you stitch the wound closed after pouring the alcohol on. This won't be pretty my dear boy but you'll be right as rain after."

Percival got the needle threaded and had all the supplies at the ready so as not to prolong the procedure more than necessary. "Already Harry, I'm ready."

With a nod of his head, Harry maneuvered Eggsy so that he was braced with his not as battered right side to his stomach and had Eggsy bite down on the towel. "This will help, I don't want you to hurt yourself. It will most likely hurt more than your back. Now take a deep breath and when I say three bite down. Okay?"  
Eggsy opened his mouth and held the towel loose in his mouth as he waited for the count down.

Seeing that the towel was secure Harry gave Percival a nod to be ready. "Alright my boy you'll do fine. One. . .two. . .three!" He saw Percival pour alcohol on the wound from the corner of his eyes but he kept his gaze locked down on Eggsy as he saw the boy clench his jaws tight and bit into the folded towel. He couldn't help but place a small kiss on the mermans forehead.

Eggsy was glad for the cloth but wished he could taste the man on his tongue again. While it may have hurt him it made Eggsy feel more safer than the foreign object called a towel in his mouth. Still he bit down and couldn't help but whimper a bit when his tail was being pulled back together. He tried to move but he got a remark from the guy attending to his tail.

"Now now hush. Percival is trying to be efficient and do his best. You moving will only cause an accident to happen and a poor job to be done. Be a good boy and let him finish. Can you do that for me?" Looking as Eggsy wasn't biting down on the towel so he took it away.

Eggsy opened his mouth and tried to get the weird taste out before he answered. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to cause trouble for you or your friend." Ducking his head down and hiding it in the mans chest as his tail was getting medical attention.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly at the boys antics. "I know my boy, I know." He couldn't help but smile at how right this merman felt in his arms. Combined with smelling like the sea on a calm day mixed with other land spices somehow. He felt calm around the boy and was able to relax after what seemed like years on any of his off days.

Percival soon finished and took all the medical supplies and left the two alone. Saying he'd check up on Merlin and see what his progress was.

Once hearing the front door closed Harry looked at the merman who was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. "Someone has had a rough night. I'm afraid I have never encountered one of your kind before so you will have to excuse me for protocol or knowledge. How long can you stay out of the water? Do you need to return home right away? You are about to fall asleep on me." Grinning as he kept hold of the boy.

Eggsy blinked open his eyes and blushed. "Oh! Well technically I can stay on land for at least a whole day mostly. It will be taxing after but I can show you. My dad taught me when I was young." Closing his eyes he imagined looking human and so his whole bottom torso disappeared and a regular human body appeared.

Harry had to look anywhere but at a now naked merman human? "I didn't know you had such abilities. You stay in the tub while I get you something to wear." Carefully he set the boy in the water as he got up to get a bathrobe at least until he found some smaller clothing that would fit.

Eggsy was puzzled at why the man was acting such around him. He felt a bit hurt and hoped that he hadn't just scared the man away. Still he waited in the water, even though he could walk just fine on his own and wasn't a child since it wasn't like it was his first time.

With that thought in mind, Eggsy drained the water and slowly got up, then he retreated out of the place he was in and sought out the man from earlier and wondered where he went.

Harry had found a bathrobe rather easily but he was having a hard time getting the image of a very beautiful naked man out of his mind. Let alone trying to get his body to function properly for that matter either. He was stalling and a small part of him was taunting him for that but he didn't care. Finally when he figured he was okay he made it back to the bathroom when he stopped and saw that the boy was wandering around naked. _Dear god help me!_

Eggsy nearly yelped in surprise when he felt arms around him and something covering him up.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't want you wandering around naked. Now you'll have to tell me what is usual for you once you are on land I suppose you could say. Are you more like us or are their limitations?" Unsure of how he was going to handle the boy.

"Well I guess I should tell you me name first. I'm Gary, b. .but I go by Eggsy. Silly I know but I never cared for the named Gary so far as me mum knew bout. As for everything else I can be just like one of you humans I suppose. I'm not restricted when I choose to be like this for a day."

Harry completely forgot he hadn't introduced himself either. "My apologies, I should have told you who I was earlier. Harry Hart, Captain of the HMS Undine of the Kingsman Fleet. I'm on a sort of break you could say or else I'd be out at sea."

Eggsy only understood the mans name and everything else was lost on him. "Well it is nice to meet you Harry. I'm glad that I was saved by you and not found by someone else who'd probably try and sell me." Shivering as he'd heard of such things happening with too curious of merchildren wandering about the human realm.

Appalled Harry had trouble breathing for a few seconds as he even imagined Eggsy being auctioned as to the term the boy was talking about. "I'd never, and I will have to agree on the fact it was me saving you. Are you hungry? I ate a little while before rescuing you but I admit it wasn't much. My mind wasn't on food but other things."

Eggsy was going to say he was but his body answered in the quietness. Turning red he saw Harry grin as he motioned with him to follow.

"Come on then, I'll make us something. Are you restricted food wise to anything?" Looking through the stocked fridge as he awaited young Eggsy to answer.

 Sitting in a chair gingerly he held back a wince as he leaned to far and his still tender back made contact. "No not that I know of. I don't care for the healthy stuff that mum tries to feed me but I'll eat it if your making something with them. Why weren't you hungry earlier?" Curiosity once again getting the better of him.

Harry paused through his search for a moment before he took out fruits and vegetables for a smoothie and then some chicken and noodles for soup. "Well, as you can see I'm not as young as I once was. I love the sea and being out on its waters usually is my calling. For most coming to land like this is their calling but it isn't much so for me I suppose." He didn't tell since it was depressing and he didn't want to upset his guest.

Eggsy wondered what else Harry was going to say but didn't push further. Looking around he let his gaze wonder to then fully landing on Harry as he was cooking something. That was when he noticed the different metals and such. "Harry when you told me your name what was the rest of the stuff mean? You said captain I think and something about Kingsman?"

Having finished cutting and chopping up the vegetables and fruits he'd need he set the knife down and rinsed his hands. "Ah, I suppose you don't quite understand all of our terms. The vessel I saved you near is what's called a fishing boat most of the time. The much larger grey colored boats aren't boats but ships. I command the HMS Undine which is the largest further out from the docks. I am one of the head people of my group you could say."

Eggsy thought about it. "You mean like a Prince or King does of a royal family? That kind of leading position?" Trying his hardest to understand what Harry was saying but it was rather difficult.

Harry thought about it and to some small degree that was the closest he was going to really get Eggsy to understand him. "Yes I suppose so. I'm the prince and the one above me who owns the ships is the King. Funny his name is Chester King and he has bee ruling for quite some time too." Going to start boiling a bot of water and added spices to it.

Eggsy tried to picture Harry on one of those grand ships and couldn't help but smile. Then he remembered something. "Wait! Harry what about that, oh whats it called. What you carried me in. Aren't you suppose to be wearing that if your the prince?"

Harry smiled at Eggsy's nature of tryig to figure things out. "Usually if I am outside then yes I am. You stay here while I soak that. I won't be but a few moments my dear boy." Turning down the burner and making sure everything was safe he went to clean up the bathroom and changed as well. Putting on some sweatpants and a sweater then made a detour to Percivals room and snatched a sweats outfit for the young boy. Knowing while Merlin was thinner then tha three of them he was also a bit taller.

Once returning to the kitchen he saw that Eggsy had gotten up and was nibbling on the fruit he had set aside and when he cleared his throat saw the boy jump in surprise and quickly hid the blueberry into his mouth as he face turned red.

"I'm sorry, I took longer than I thought. Here. Try these on, I don't know how you are to temperature but I figure it would be more comfortable than wearing just the robe. Turning around he let the boy change and grabbed the towel and saw that it was a bit big but not overly baggy or long so he had guessed right.

Eggsy had worn clothes before but this wasn't his usual style, still it was comfy and warm. "Well when I'm a human I tolerate temperature much like you do. Its when I'm a merman that everything is different really and so is my tolerance. What are you making anyways? The fruit was good." Still recovering from his blush at being caught.

Ruffling the boys hair he went to turn the water back up a few marks. "I'm making some chicken noodle soup and a fruit smoothie. Figured something light and easy but also nutritious to help your body heal better." He easily mashed the fruit in a large mortar and pestle and then added juice and gave it to Eggsy as he wen to cut up the chicken into cubes and added in the vegetables.

While enjoying his smoothie as Harry called it, Eggsy couldn't help but feel like he fit in being on the land. Still like he had told Harry he could only be human and revert back to merman form in a days time. He tried not to sulk but it was a losing battle when he wanted to spend more time with Harry.

Harry wasn't much better thinking on the same frequency. He hadn't remembered last when he had enjoyed someone else's company outside of his crew. Sure he did enjoy Percival and Merlins company but being out at sea changed men.

Looking he saw that Eggsy was enjoying his smoothie and kept looking around the place. He couldn't help but smile as he added the last of the ingredients to the soup and let it cook on a lower heat.

Eggsy finished his smoothie and was looking around the place. Gently touching this or gazing at that. Unknown that Harry was following him like he was a target of some sort. Eventually his curiosity was sated and he went to go sit back down and question Harry more when a door opened. Showing the two friends from earlier not looking so happy.

Harry saw the looks his friends were sporting and didn't like it one bit. "Merlin, Percival what is the matter?" Waiting for one of them to tell him what was up as he ladled out soup for Eggsy in a bowl and handed it over with some bread he had cut up. "Careful Eggsy, its still hot."

Merlin was speechless as he was sure Percival was too. He had heard the stories but never met a merman, let alone one that could revert to a human. Looking to his left though he saw a somber expression on Percivals face though.

Percival couldn't help but be a bit saddened when he saw Eggsy. Unlike Merlin and Harry he had seen a merman before. Rather his previous lover was a merman and could transform to a human man easily. However, on a time he was to meet his lover he didn't show. He never told anyone and he never saw James Lancelot again.

"Kay was checking the messages and the radar picked up stationed ships. Seems the Moroccans tried to give us the slip. King said if they don't move tonight then we are to encounter them tomorrow afternoon. Were are to leave mid morning. Merlin and I shall stay on the ship and one of us shall return tomorrow with news. Merlin wants to run a few things and I'll stay to help."

Merlin blinked but let Percival go as he saw the troubled expression on Harry's face. Then he saw that the mans gaze was on the merman and put two and two together. "We'll keep you updated Captain." Then he let himself out once again catching up to Percival.

Harry let out a deep sigh and knew their landing would be for not. This time though he couldn't be more happy to have a break, but it would be cut short. More so since he would be leaving Eggsy sooner than he would have liked. Shaking his head he saw that Eggsy was carefully eating. "Once your done there's a room at the end of the hall to the left you can rest. I'm going to shower and clean up, its been a long day. Just leave the dishes I'll get it when I'm done."

Eggsy was about to answer but Harry had turned and left already. He didn't quite understand what had happened but the atmosphere between all three was different than earlier that evening. He wanted to consult Harry but then saw the care the man took to making him food so he finished eating and even carefully served himself seconds.

Meanwhile, Harry had disrobed and was letting the hot water attempt to ease everything from his body. It wasn't of course but a man could dream. He didn't want to keep Eggsy and make him anxious so he quickly washed and dried himself before wore the same clothes he had changed into. Going to the kitchen he saw that Eggsy had cleaned up and went to seek out the boy.

What surprised him was that he had fallen asleep in his bed, he had forgot to mention the guest bedroom was the room before his. Looking down at Eggsy though he could bring himself to be mad at the sleeping form. Most likely from everything that happened in that net and being just exhausted and on a full stomach and warm.

Walking over quietly Harry sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and the boy didn't stir. Too out of it to know that he was nearby. Slowly sweeping the boys locks out of his face he smiled and leaned down and gave the boy a kiss on the corner of his mouth before tucking him carefully in more so he wouldn't be cold and went to make himself a drink.

Making himself a rather strong glass of whiskey he sat in a rather comfy chair that looked out to the harbor since he had turned off what few lights were in the house. Plus the moon was bright enough to light up a decent bit of view. Having not eaten much and drinking was not going to be a very good combo but he rarely got THAT drunk anyways given his age.

While he let his mind wonder, he thought of Eggsy and how marvelous he looked naked when he had transformed as he put it and that lithe but strong looking body. Shaking his head he got up to refill his glass and just brought the decanter over to the small table that was next to the lounge chair.

Eggsy had faked sleeping when he felt the bed dip and smelt Harry. He almost flinched when Harry kissed him and then heard him retreat. Once his footsteps had disappeared he had opened them and wondered what Harry was up too. Thus he carefully folded everything best he could and went to seek out where Harry went.  
Harry had taken off his glasses as he tried to get the images of Eggsy out of his mind but it did no use. As badly as he wanted the boy he would not take advantage of him no matter what his body wants. "Like Eggsy could like an old man like me anyways. It's a fools dream is what it is." Unaware that he had talked out loud now and that Eggsy was nearby.

Eggsy froze when he heard his name but saw that Harry hadn't heard him. He stayed where he was and let Harry keep talking to the open air he supposed. Remembering that Dean did this when he was drinking and it saddened him that somehow Harry was doing the same thing.

Having finished his fifth glass or so Harry dubbed he had enough. He wouldn't return drunk no matter how tempting it was but had learned the lesson long ago and once was enough. Tilting his head back he groaned at how unfair his life seemed at that moment. "I'm away at sea for gods knows how long and then something as sweet as Eggsy enters my life. Beautiful Eggsy, with that shy attitude but I'm sure can be fierce as well. Not to mention his body as well. I'm doomed and nothings even started yet between us." Talking out to the air just to get it out.

Eggsy blushed as he listened to Harry talk about him and had to say he liked the way Harry looked too. Here I thought I was going crazy from the attraction so quickly. If Harry likes me though why won't he do anything?

Thus ignoring his hiding spot he walked over and thought the quietness from Harry was that he had fallen asleep. Taking the dangling cup he set it on the side of the table. Then settled himself in the mans lap and called out his name. "Harry? Are you asleep?" He got no answer and figured the man did fall asleep. Laying his head once again on the mans chest and figured he liked this position.

Harry must of fallen asleep because soon enough he felt a heavy warmth on top of him. He hadn't recalled having a blanket nearby so the weight consumed him. Opening up bleary eyes, he saw a tuft of blonde spiky hair and saw that it was Eggsy. I'm really being tested from temptation now. Please don't let me do anything stupid.

Regardless Harry couldn't stop himself and run a hand gently down Eggsy's arm and down part of his leg. He felt the boy stir and that had him wiggling in his lap onto of his groin. He had to stifle a groan at the boys movements.

Being a light sleeper, Eggsy had heard Harry and carefully looked up at Harry's eyes that seemed darker then usual. He could also feel Harry's touch on his hip and he liked the feel. "H. Harry. . ." Unsure of the feelings but liking it.

Harry shut his eyes at the way his name sounded on Eggsy's lips before he figured kissing him wouldn't hurt. Tilting the boys chin up with his other hand he softly claimed the boys lips and when he felt Eggsy gasp he snaked his tongue in.

Eggsy was unsure of how he felt but when Harry kissed him he was a goner. He wasn't a fan of the alcohol on the man but once he sifted through the different flavors he could make out of Harry he soon forgot everything really. While he wasn't used to kissing he tried to copy Harry and found the angle was hard. Thus he turned around so he was chest to chest with Harry and felt the mans desire against his rear.

Harry had broke the kiss when he felt Eggsy shift but then groaned when the boys ass was right above his aching groin. He couldn't not help himself but buck up into that pert ass and saw as a new shade of blush covered the boys face and how he squeezed his arms.

"Eggsy my dear boy, I don't want to do anything that will hurt you. I'm not exactly in my right mind so you will have to forgive me how I'm acting." He tried to get the boy off of him but found he was only half heartidly doing so and that Eggsy was also fighting him.

"I know that, I want you to show me Harry. I. .I like how you look too. Want to know what you taste like, feel your touch on me. When I bit you earlier, there were all kinds of spices on you. I'm not totally inexperienced and if its with you I won't mind." Laving at the bite mark cat like that he had made earlier and felt the heat below him twitch.

Harry cursed as Eggsy unintentionally found a hot spot so fast. "Nmm, Eggsy you don't know what your talking about. I'm nearly twice your age and old enough to father you." Not really knowing where he was going with everything but then he was tipsy so go figure.

Eggsy knew what he wanted and that was Harry. He had been with a few mermaids and a few other mermen but they didn't feel as right as it did being around Harry. "Well I know what feels right and this right here feels right Harry." Moving his hips a bit over Harry's crotch before scooting down and kneeling in between Harry's legs.

Harry was breathing a bit faster and wanted to argue what Eggsy was saying but he lost that battle real quick when the boy was soon kneeling in between his splayed legs. "No Eggsy, you don't have too." He tried to get up but a hand on his leg had him stopping any further movement.

Eggsy unzipped the man and saw Harry's cock spring free and stand tall. "I know what I want Harry. Just feel." Then without wanting to talk anymore Eggsy took the man out of his pants and in his mouth. He had to groan at the flavor of him. It was salty like the sea but there were other sharp spices he couldn't label that now would make him associate with Harry.

Titling his head back, Harry had both arms clutching at the arms of the chair so as not to buck his hips. If this is really what Eggsy wants than who in their right mind would say no? He merely let Eggsy do as he pleased and put this to memory as most likely the last time he'd see the boy. For he was unsure when he'd see the boy again, or when he was to be stationed here either.

Eggsy kept sucking on Harry and felt it become heavier and figured Harry was close. He applied more suction to the head since he couldn't take all of Harry into his mouth. Not having to wait long he felt Harry try to pull him off but he stayed put. Then only moments later he was gifted with Harry's seed and he swallowed most of it down with just a bit of it dribbling down his chin. Finding his own release too and whimpered at how strong it was.

Harry was breathing hard and trying to catch his breath when he felt Eggsy once again on his lap. He brought the boys face closer and licked his own seed before claiming the boys lips again. Trailing a hand down he found that Eggsy had already found release apparently but gently tugged on it anyways collecting his seed before bringing his wet hand up and licking up Eggsys essence.

"Thank you for that Eggsy. You've totally wiped me out, let us go to bed." Once Eggsy got up he tucked himself back in. Leading Eggsy back to the bedroom and settle in the bed.

Eggsy couldn't recall ever enjoying himself as much as when he was with Harry. He just hoped that the man was staying around for a while. Snuggling up to said mans side, he felt Harry wrap an arm around him and settle on his ass as he covered the two.

While he himself was tired, he waited til Eggsy was asleep as he watched for a few minutes. Drinking what he amount he did coupled with Eggsy getting him off, made for him feeling rather lethargic. Kissing the boys forehead before falling asleep, he never felt so calm.

Still fairly early, Harry got up. His head was throbbing but it wasn't so bad that he had been that drunk last night. Gently untangling himself from Eggsy he went to use the loo before going into the kitchen to make himself some strong coffee. Once he had a more clearer head, he returned to the bedroom to see how Eggsy was fairing.

He couldn't help but smile as the boy had moved, then remembering his clothes he cursed before going to wring them out and hang to dry. Then figured some breakfast in bed wouldn't hurt any.

Once some pancakes, bacon, and eggs were all made Harry took that all on an old but not too beaten wooden tray. Another smoothie had been made and some hot tea as he made his way back to the bedroom. Setting everything on the bedside table, he sat down and ran a hand through the boys hair.

This got Eggsy's attention as he stretched, having the sheet fall to near his hips. Blinking his eyes open he saw that Harry was awake and he smelt food. "Morning Harry. Did you sleep okay? Hows your head?" Trying to wake up more as he stretched once again even more and and sat up straighter.

Harry had a hard time answering as he followed Eggsy's body down to an area taht was more awake then Eggsy. "Well I did bring you breakfast, but something elese seems to want attention before being fed." Lifting the sheet and moving the pants out of the way he took Eggsy into his mouth.

Eggsy nearly curled in over Harry when the man took his cock into his mouth. It felt too good and he nearly forgot what it was like to do what he had done last night. Holding on to Harry's back he moved his hips slightly and that earned a moan from the man as he seemed to take him in deeper. "H.Harry not gonna. ..last. Ahhh!" He tried to shove Harry away but he was too weak from pleasure to just come down Harry's throat.

Drinking down Eggsy was like drinking the very essence of the sea, if Harry attempted to put it into words. Once he was done he saw the glazed look that now covered the boys face. Covering the boy up with the sweatpants again he laid kisses all up the boys chest right up to his mouth and gave him a rather deep good morning kiss.

Eggsy returned it as best he could, considering he was still trying to recover from all the pleasure Harry brought him. When air was needed, Eggsy moved back and sucked in some air. "Wow! Th-that was an awesome wake up." Grinning and then turned when he smelt food and his stomach twinged again.

Harry gave a soft smile as he retrieved the tray and had Eggsy eat. He wasn't much of a breakfast eater but he soon came to realize this morning he would. With Eggsy feeding him everything he had made for the boy and even some bites from his own mouth. Harry knew he would never be able to experience breakfast the same anymore every again.

When Eggsy was done he said he wanted to shower and then they could talk some more. Thus he took the tray to the kitchen and cleaned up as he let Harry relax, when that was further from the truth.

Having Eggsy take the tray, only told Harry that he had a few hours at most before Percival or Merlin came to get him. Judging by the light coming in from the windows told him enough about what time of the morning it was. Rather then sulk, he'd make the most of it. Going he went to start the water so it'd heat up for a shower.

Once all the dishes were done, Eggsy ran back to the bedroom but didn't see Harry. It was only when he walked to the bathroom that he saw Harry disrobing. He followed when he saw Harry give him that smile he loved and had an arm out. Grinning he joined the man in the shower.

Harry took his time mapping out Eggsy's body since he would be unable to see him again most likely. He washed his body and merely from brushing his suds up hands constantly did he make Eggsy come again since breakfast. "Think you can come again one last time my sweet boy?"

Eggsy who was panting and a bit dizzy gave a nod of his head. He had a bad feeling that Harry was doing all this because of something but he couldn't fathom why. Whatever the unknown cause was he wanted Harry to claim him regardless. Turning around to face the wall he had his rear to Harry. "Claim me Harry."

Harry stalled in what he was gonna do next. Which was merely kiss and suck on Eggsy to see how long it would take before he was asked to do more. He hadn't meant on Eggsy asking for this as far as "more" was involved. "Eggsy you know we can't. I won't treat you like a one night shag just to get some. You deserve far better than that dear boy." Leaning in to kiss along the boys back.

Eggsy wanted to cry in frustration but knew Harry meant well. Yet, if that was all he was going to get, he'd rather be HIS first time be with Harry. Sure he'd awkwardly taken others but never let anyone take him. "I don't care, I want my first to be you! Please" Talking loudly over the falling water as he waited.

Harry sighed as he laid his forehead on the boys back and his hands gripped hips tightly to most likely leave bruises. "Very well my love. I will try and make your first time as best I can." Then kneeling he spread Eggsy's ass and went to licking the young boy to a moaning mess. Pulling back he let the water run down a bit over the sensitive area and then took the soap and slicked a few fingers before gingerly pushing one in.

Eggsy hissed a bit but tried to relax when Harry told him to breath and ease up the tensing. When he listened it was an odd sensation but after a while he started feeling something wonderful. He soon pushed back on Harry's finger and then more when more were added.

Nearly at his limit Harry had four fingers in case, before coating his cock and slowly entered in. "Gods Eggsy, your tight. Take deep slow breaths my boy. It'll get easier." Then he slowly eased in until he was fully flushed and stayed there for a few moments. Allowing the boy to get used to his size and the intrusion in general.

Eggsy panted and whined a bit but kept taking deep breaths until he moved a little bit and loved the feel of it with the slight bit of pain. "Harry, move already. It alright" Looking over his shoulder and saw that Harry's eyes were dark like the night before, but there was more clearness as well without the hindrance of alcohol.  
Harry slowly pulled out before he made short jabs to get Eggsy used to him. Then he felt the boy become demanding and alternated between fast jackhammer thrusts to just long hard thrusts up into Eggsy's willing body.

Eggsy had his arms braced but soon felt himself being brought flush and he wrapped his arms back and around Harry's neck as the man sucked and licked up his neck and his ear. "Hah. .ugh Harry. . i-is good." Barely able to talk with his mouth hanging open and constant sounds escaping from it.

Harry was close after their activities since breakfast. Grunting he felt his stomach tighten and sped up his thrust and soon Eggsy wailed and clenched down hard. He bit into Eggsy hard as he came into that sweet body he was loving fast.

When both calmed a bit did Harry pull out and Eggsy seemed to whimper at the sensitivity of it all. "Are you alright Eggsy? Was I too rough?"  
Eggsy slowly turned around, wincing as the water hit his rear but at least cleaned anything up. "No, you were wonderful Harry. Thank you!" Kissing Harry on the chest and had the necklace slide around a bit.

For some unknown reason, Harry had failed to see the locket that Eggsy wore. When it looked familiar he gently lifted it up and knew whose it was originally and cursed. "Eggsy, where did you get this necklace?"

Eggsy wondered why Harry was acting the way he did all of a sudden but figured he answer. "My mum, said she got it from some man with crow feet eyes and sadness in his eyes. She told me my dad worked for that man and died in service. Why?" Wondering where the curiosity came from.

Harry felt deep regret then and shook his head. "I see, forgive me. I'll let you finish." Quickly kissing the boy on the cheek he exited the bathroom and left Eggsy. He was being an ass but he felt like he just sorely screwed everything up.

Eggsy didn't feel more lost then he did at that moment. Looking down at the necklace, he was hoping that it would answer his predicament, but of course it didn't. Quickly rinsing off from their activities he turned off the water and saw clean clothes and a towel.

Harry was just getting his mostly dry uniform back on and his hair in order. His mind was still reeling that Eggsy was the young boy he had met nearly 20 years again and was undoubtedly Lee's son. He'd be furious at me if he knew I was with his son like this. He figured self loathing sounded better but then voices could be heard and he knew that Merlin and Percival had arrived.

Eggsy had just finished dressing and was tightening the string as best he could when he saw Harry talking to the two men from last night. If he remembered, their expressions didn't look any better from before. One of them noticed him and came over.

Percival knew what he was going to discuss with the boy wasn't pretty at all but it would be the truth. "My name is Percival, mind if I dress you in more appropriate clothing since Harry obviously tried." Leading to his room had he stayed there.

Rummaging in his dresser he came to one that had even smaller fitting clothes. "I have a nephew that usually visits me if I give him a notice and he is about your age. Try these on, I'll just be grabbing some things from the closet."

Left with the better fitting clothes, Eggsy did as the man said and he could barely make out what was being said in the other room. Once he was c

hanged he let the man named Percival know. "I'll done sir. Can we go back to the other room now? I want to talk to Harry. He looked upset about this necklace, see."

Percival knew very well what necklace the boy was talking about. For he had given James an identical necklace many years ago. "I understand but you will need to know something first. Come, sit down please." Taking a seat on the bed as the boy joined him.

Eggsy was weary of the man but figured whatever he had to tell him must of been important so he waited.

Percival cleaned his glasses that didn't need to before he began. "I have met one other of your kind long ago when I was in training for a more permanent position on the HMS Undine. Much like Harry was and our other friend out there Merlin. Well, on one of our few weeks off I was out swimming late by myself since it was a hot evening and the water was cool but not cold. I was just laying on my back floating when a merman dumped me. I came sputtering up and a handsome merman introduced himself as James Lancelot. We hit it off rather well and whenever I had the chance he would somehow end up meeting me. Then it all stopped and I haven't seen him since."

Eggsy had a bad feeling about the name, it sounded so familiar but he couldn't get a grasp about it. "Alright, but what does that have to deal with Harry? I could meet him when you guys are off right?" Not liking that he sounded like an unsure kid just then.

Percival looked at the young boy and shook his head. "I'm afraid you won't be able to. You see, he is a very important person and you would be a hindrance to him. Not everyone is open like the three of us are. If they saw that someone was with a man let alone a MERMAN, it could endanger both you and Harry. Yet, I guess he never told you this did he?" Seeing as the boy wasn't taking this well at all.

Eggsy's eyes watered that Harry had hid such things from him. "I don't believe you, your only doing this because your jealous that James isn't around!!" Then he ran out the room and halted in front of Merlin and Harry who had been talking.

Harry was alarmed when he heard Eggsy shout to Percival and then saw him stopping and there were tears. "Eggsy what's wrong, what'd Percival do to.." Reaching out a hand but was cut off when Eggsy took a step back from him.

"Don't touch me! When you told me how important you were, you never told me YOU could get in trouble for the actions we've done. I was never worried about myself, but you never told me. Why?! Was I not important enough to worry about such things? I might not know everything about the land world but I'm not young and stupid!!" Eggsy shouted as he fought any more tears from falling.

By then Merlin had stepped back and Percival entered the room.

Harry would talk to Percival later but he looked at Eggsy. "I didn't think it was that important my boy. No, I knew you were not stupid at all. I honestly don't know what I was thinking hiding such facts from you Eggsy. I'm sorry." He walked to the door intentionally leaving but then stopped. A hand resting on the handle and looked back.

"No, I'm not sorry for everything.. What I am sorry for is that you have been brought up on such a rough life when you shouldn't have. The very proof is around your neck, I live with that guilt everyday. Merlin will see you out, I must return to the ship. Goodbye, Eggsy." Then left and shut the door behind him. Feeling his world shatter as he left a part of him behind heading back toward the ship.

Eggsy tried to process everything but it was hard. Soon Percival walked by him and stopped to say more but changed his mind and went to follow after Harry. Looking he saw the bald man named Merlin crouch down with a sad expression on your face.

"Eggsy, I know that quite a bit has happened so fast for you. You see, the locket you wear was given by Harry nearly 20 years ago. Your father was recruited by me but was under training to take Harry's spot at the time well before his title of Captain that he has now. There was an explosion in one of the ships we were in. He got locked in and there was no way for us to save him. He sank with the ship, your father took Harry's place when Harry was making his rounds checking up on everybody. Thus the name of our current ship is in tribute to the HMS Ifrit."

Opening the locket Eggsy hiccuped a bit as he tried to wipe the ever flowing tears. "If that happened, then why couldn't Harry just tell me? Mom said it wasn't his fault and that for years he came to apologize but mom got tired and we moved below. I don't think he even knew my mom was the one who was a mermaid either." Wondering if them staying on land would have made a difference or not.

Shaking his head and thinking Merlin didn't think Harry did. "No, I'm pretty sure he didn't. Which was why when he saw the necklace it made everything clear. Whatever Percival told you must have been the truth in protecting you. While we don't have the most dangerous of jobs, being out at sea can be tricky. I don't know the difference below the surface but for us above it can be night and day up here. I can't tell you the next time we dock Eggsy so I am unsure when you'll ever get a chance to see Harry again. I hope you can understand that." Squeezing the lads shoulder much like Percival did he left as well to return to the ship.

The whole time back to the ship Harry was numb. He didn't feel anything but sorrow and the last time it had felt this bad was when Lee had sacrificed himself to go down with the HMS Ifrit. On his way he'd smile that didn't reach his face and wave to those who looked up to him. Yet as he got to the ladder that led up to the ship, he knew there was one face that wouldn't be and it ate at him. Sighing he turned and went to get a status report on the Moroccans.

Back at the cottage like house, Eggsy had knelt down to his knees and cried at the unfairness of everything. He finally found someone who liked him for him and then he ups and leaves. He finally gets answers to a lifelong question of who gave him the braided silver chained locket and then disappears for who knows how long.

Why, does life have to be cruel like this?! Can't I find happiness too. Knowing he had no reason to go here he returned to the room and took off his clothes, then grabbing the bathrobe he stepped out of the house and quickly made it to the port and while no one was looking jumped in the water and sank before changing and the bathrobe sinking to the ocean floor.

The whole harbor was cheering them a safe trip and everyone was thanking them. Percival and Merlin weren't in much better spirits but better than their Captain anyway who was in his cabin awaiting til they got out to sea.

When they had made it out of the port Merlin which was quite a time later he turned to Percival. "What exactly did you tell the boy? He looked devastated when he came out with tears running down his face." Waiting for his friend to fess up.

Percival looked out to the sea and waited a few moments. "You and Harry don't know this but Eggsy wasn't the first time I saw a creature of the sea. I met another merman during our training days when we were in Barcelona. When the two of you were partying, I was always out swimming or relaxing. At least so you two thought but that's where I met James Lancelot. Much like I'm sure Harry connected with Eggsy, I too did with James."

Merlin blinked a bit then jumped when he heard an intake of breath and saw that Harry had joined. "Why didn't you tell us Percival. You knew even back then Harry and I didn't care who liked whom. What happened to James?"

Harry wanted to know the answer as well since this was the first time he ever saw Percival so vulnerable.

Closing his eyes for a bit did he answer. "I'm not sure, but one night I had a feeling something was going to happen so I gave him my locket. The mandatory one we all get once we pass all of our training. You ever wonder why I never wear mine anymore? Well, James was the reason why. The next time we had landed after Barcelona I waited. Somehow no matter where we docked, he always seemed to find me. Then, all of a sudden it stopped. I never knew the why or how of it. The last time I saw him was over 20 years ago or there about."

Harry closed his eyes knowing he couldn't be mad at Percival when the man had been grieving of a sort for years. Still, it didn't ease the pain he still had in knowing that Eggsy would never see him again. "Guess some things just weren't meant to be."

Down below the surface Eggsy was down at the wreckage of the HMS Ifrit and tried to find answers. Still there was none and looking at the locket only made his heart hurt more. His hands were on his knees and he was miserable when a rough hand touched his shoulder. Swirling around he was about to tell whoever or whatever to bugger off, when it was another merman with the same locket he had.

"You know Percival! What are you doing here? Why aren't you up there with him?" Getting excited and wondered why such a man had such a long beard and looked like those humans who tried to ride the waves on some sort of floating wood.

James was surprised that Eggsy had known who he was. "How do you know me Eggsy, you have never officially met me yet. Wait, how did you meet Julian?" His heart panged at remembering the man and wondered if he was still alive and well all these years.

Eggsy showed the man his locket. "See this locket, it was my dads. He was Lee Unwin and knew Percival, Merlin and. . .Harry. He died going down with this ship actually. I met Percival and the others last night when I got caught in a net of some sort. That doesn't matter though, why did you never go to Percival those years ago? What happened?"

James made a grimace of a face as he somewhat sat next to Eggsy and looked up toward the surface. "I knew your father, because I tried to save him. Once the ship had sank your mother sent word of anyone who could help. She was busy taking care of you above land at the time in her human form. I was one of only a small handful of merfolk who answered the call but we couldn't do anything. By the time we got the door open your father was gone. The King Tritan at the time didn't like what he heard of our doings so he banished us and we were watched over very closely in another part of the ocean. Thus my visits to see Percival ceased, but I could always feel a faint pull in the general direction of where he was though. Still do to this day, if bit sluggish in feeling."

Eggsy thought James was nuts when he thought about it and felt a tug from his heart he knew what the man was saying. "Hey James, it wouldn't be connected to the legend of us finding our cardinal seal is it? Mom told me the story once when I was little and I vaguely remember much of it. Then with dads passing I never heard it again." Looking to the older merman for answers.

James focused on Eggsy before slowly nodding his head yes. "You are correct Eggsy. See, the gods who created us didn't matter whom we were with so long as were happy. For us, it is finding that other that points us to home. Sure our home will always be the sea. That all changes so to speak when we find our cardinal seal and they became home. Weird as it sounds. Those who lose their cardinal seals are never the same. I've been locked up for maybe close to twenty years now. Only just released a year now and not having connecting with Percival since. Its hard to pinpoint where he's at anymore or will be."

Eggsy wasn't sure if James would be in the same boat as him but if he could make him happy and see Harry if for a moment then it was all worth it. "Come on James, we have to get you cleaned up. We have a ship to catch up too." Tugging he lead the mad from the wreckage to clean the man up to whom he hoped Percival remembered him as.

It was several hours later late in the evening when negotiations didn't happen as was suppose to and the HMS Undine fleet stayed stationary but alert. Percival was on deck by himself, staring out to the sea when he heard a splash and some sushed voices. Going over to the side he was met with familiar eyes that he lost all reason to speak.

"Hello Julian, its been a while. I'm sorry for not seeking you out after so long. " Coming up the side of the boat and then dripping he wore a suit that he had changed into before climbing up the side with the help of the sea of course.

Percival was speechless but looking beyond him he saw the boy from earlier. "Eggsy, get up here." Motioning the ladder down but he saw the boy nod sideways for a few times.

By Percivals commotion Harry had wondered who he was talking too until he met a man that was dripping wet and called for someone to bring a blanket and something hot. "Percival what is the meaning of this who is. . ." He saw the necklace then and knew who it was. "Your Lancelot."

Splashing Eggsy got everyone's attention. "James you best take care of Percival you hear. I don't know how different his training days were from now but I'm sure you'll help. Also, look out for Harry for me. He's not gonna like it but I'll save him somehow, you'll see."

Hearing Eggsys voice Harry turned to the side of the ship. "Eggsy!"

Eggsy was half hoping Harry wasn't there but he was also glad. "H-hi Harry. When Percival told me of a James Lancelot I didn't connect the dots. He was one of the few who tried to save my father in the wreckage. Helping humans is banishment among our race. He was only just released a year ago. I know seeing me is dangerous Harry but I wanted to tell you I will bring you peace somehow. You'll see. Goodbye Harry, I wish you well on your journey." Then he dove under the water before he abandoned his plan and go up there with Lancelot.

Harry reached out a hand but it was no use. Eggsy was gone.

"You do know he just announced his own death sentence." James said to the group as they were all huddled.  
Merlin who had came out with the blanket and hot beverage had heard Eggsy talk and was shocked the man named Lancelot appear. "What do you mean James, explain."

Percival took the shock blanket and wound it around James as he urged the man to talk.

Tugging the blanket close he went on. "While Eggsy was making me presentable he also asked more about my absence. The reason I never met with you Julian was because I was held in Burmudas Locker. I was near starved and held in a watery cage for years. Just last year my sentence was over. Since then I have been getting the update of going on's and that the Moroccan people were fighting you. It isn't actually the Moroccans fault. Rather, a notorious group of mermaids and merman banding together to thwart human connections in our seas."

Harry already knew what was next. "No. Please tell it can't be. Please tell me Eggsy didn't just volunteer to somehow stop that gang from sabotaging the Moroccans and make peace all by himself?" Waiting for James to say anything but when he was right his legs nearly gave out so he steadied himself and held on the railing with a death grip to them. Turning them white as he debated making Lancelot go after Eggsy and stop him.

"He did this all for you ya know. You have to understand, you are his cardinal seal after all. Much like Julian is for me. When we merfolk find our other half we tend to calm whatever storm is ever raging in our partner, in however way that is. Each couple fixes something different. You can't tell me he didn't calm you Harry." Looking at the tense back of Eggsy partner.

Closing his eyes Harry knew it was true. Even before Eggsy had talked officially to him, just holding the lad had stilled something in his soul and brought a calning peace with him. "Yes, he did." In a voice far to quiet but he didn't care at that moment. Looking back down to the waters he knew that Eggsy was risking everything for him.

Merlin took everything in and went over to Harry. "Let us all go inside, we will continue on as if we didn't know this information." He knew Harry would be furious but they had no choice.

Turning around sharply, Harry couldn't grasp that Merlin said that. "What do you mean we continue? Eggsy's going out there to no doubt be possibly killed and you want me to just ignore that?!" Harry raised his voice as he turned to his best friend and he could feel that calm that Eggsy brought slowly breaking free once again.  
Percival went over and sided with Merlin. "Captain, we have no choice. If we act any different to them without them making the first move they may think somethings up. We have to still maneuver around them when they make the move and not before. All we have to hope is that Eggsy makes it out. James, is there any way I or Harry would tell if something happened to you or Eggsy?"

James looked at his partner but then squared his gaze on Harry. "Yes and it isn't pretty. The longer and farther one is the storm inside is unbearable. I'm sure Julian experienced some such days until he found a way to control it. However, some couples when separated never adapt and the storm destroys them in various ways. For some its mentally or physical. The cases are so vastly different so I really can't say or have say I met all that many cases either." Looking to Julian and was sorry.  
Harry felt like he had lost half his self with Eggsy. Yet he was a Captain and such he had duties of a fleet to command. No matter that he would gladly drop everything for the boy. That in less than a day he had given his heart to a merman, named Eggsy. Shakily taking in a breath he was going to say something when a trainee found them and said there was another message from the Moroccans and wanted to speak to the Captain of the ship.

Whatever Harry was going to share died as he gave them all a nod and went back into the ship.

**Training and Information Gathering (Time skip almost 2 years)**

After leaving Harry Eggsy searched far and wide for other cell mates that were with Lancelot. Figuring he could tutor under them to fight or gain any information he could. See if any knew about the Shellgore Gang or the endless battle.

He didn't know where he got it, but thinking about Harry gave him courage he never felt before. Figuring part of it had to be because Harry was his other half and vice versa. While he wished circumstances were different, he wanted to help Harry in any way that he could. If being away helping on the sidelines was all he could do, than he'd follow that to the very end.

Over the course of the next year or two, the fighting was less but there was still no agreement between either side. It didn't happen until almost the second year mark. Eggsy had confronted the Shellgore Gang and asked them why they treated the humans with so much disdain.

Valentine Eggsy learned had lost his original cardinal seal and while he bonded well enough with Gazelle it was not the same. Eggsy had to stop Valentine from feeding lies to the Moroccan King so he took to disguising himself as a human one day while his friends were keeping Valentine company he talked to the Moroccan King.

King Zineb Reda was the current Moroccan ruler. He was tired of fighting with the British but since they wouldn't let up, then neither would he. Long has he lost the actual reason why they had been fighting for so long but wasted time got to a man. He often wondered if the royal Chester King felt the same way.

He was holding audiences with the commoners when someone by the name of a Gary Unwind came forth asking for a personal audience in accordance with Valentine. The king had dismissed everyone else and led the young man aside to more private setting where they could dine and chat.

"Tell me boy, what is is you know of this Valentine fellow. How can I trust you?" Sipping on wine as the young boy in front of him didn't look at all menacing or threatening in any way given his looks and attitude.

Eggsy figured this but he had to play every card if it meant saving Harry and his friends. "I know that Chester King is allying with Valentine to bring corruption between you and the HMS Undine fleet captained by Harry Hart. I can bring proof that such a treason is real but I expect a deal in return for physical proof."

For months Eggsy had asked all around the sea on anything about the human Chester King and he was surprised how much information among the merfolk there was on the spiteful man. Word was he had been married to a beautiful Irish woman by the name of Sylia Greenwood but she was killed by someone off the Moroccan waters decades ago. Thus every so often if something small was causing issue he would attempt to rage war on the country.

Given what he learned from James all he needed was to find physical proof that when away from one's cardinal seal it had driven the British King over the deep end where he never surfaced. There was supposidly an expert who was a merman in disguise who had wrote various famous novels under the name Newbert Stein who lived in Greenland and he was famous for his research.

With any luck he could get Stein to meet with Chester King and solve the matter. The only downside was to bring down someone who was that far gone was to kill the man. If as a last resort the King didn't listen to Eggsy then he would have to kill the man. It'd mean treason among his own people but he'd never breath a word of Harry in any of this.

The Moroccan King thought long and hard before he finally made a decision. "Very well young man, if you can bring such proof or until the King stops his efforts I shall personally see to it that Valentine pays for his crimes." Then he had a guard let Eggsy out and he now knew a plan was in motion.

Over the next few months, Eggsy had a hard time finding when Stein was in the waters so he figured his best bet was to travel around Greenland. The waters were much colder, but he figured one got accustomed to such temperatures over a long period of time. It so happens the man was taking a vacation and he told Stein his story. Knowing the pain Eggsy was going through without his other half he agreed immediately. Reason being the professor was on vacation to spend time with his own partner in Iceland a Dr. Stenton Leizack.

With the needed documents all he needed then was to visit Chester King the same time that Stein was. Still worse case he wanted to tell the Moroccan King the plan and lastly see Harry for the very last time if things didn't go well.

It was exactly four months before Eggsy fully had everything to show Harry's King and he had his appointment. He would be acting as a notetaker/apprentice in training to Stein when they had a personal audience with Chester King.

Over the course of a few hours Stein tried to say why the British King was the only one who didn't believe in the effects of losing ones cardinal seal. Chester wouldn't have it and tried to get them to leave but while Stein did giving his "apprentice" a look as Eggsy stayed.

Not hearing any shouts or gunshot he hoped that Professor Stein made it out alright. "Your highness, I'm afraid that I cannot leave. You see, you once had a lovely wife who was a mermaid that you found. Though it has been well over 50 years you still mourn her death. Which of course you would, as the research of Professor Stein proves thus. Not only that but your living breathing proof that such attributes can happen to one who loses their other half."

Chester King didn't know who this young man was but he didn't need to hear any of it. He took a sip of his wine and went to shout out an order to his guards. However he felt something constrict in his chest and looked at the young man. "You vile wretched brat, what did you do?"

Eggsy had a sad face as he held a vial of poison that he had slipped when King had watched Stein out and had switched their glasses. "When you are one with the sea you have to be graceful. I slipped a poison into my drink and merely switched the glasses. I'm afraid your foul reigning must end your highness. I'm sure you can now see your beloved in a more peaceful environment." Then Eggsy quickly made his escape through another window and back to Morocco where he had a meeting with that King.

Meanwhile on the Undine Harry knew why there was less activity but the messages saying why were even too cryptic for Merlin to even crack. It drove him nuts when he looked past the Moroccan ships and envisioned terrible things happening to Eggsy and he was literally a sitting duck not being able to do anything.  
"Blast it all, can't we do anything?" He yelled to his crew hoping that someone had some sort of an idea.

Merlin sympathized with his friend but there was nothing they could do. However they were getting a new message and he listened as he deciphered.  
That messaged was being freshly sent to the HMS Undine because the King was on a personal boat and sending the message with Eggsy nearby with proof. Once the Moroccan King saw it and heard the reports of killing the other King he had no issue with continuing this so called war.

King Zineb looked at Eggsy once the message was through. "There you have it young man, the HMS Undine has relayed my message and I added that the cs was on the way. I do hope you really can find peace for someone so young, yet so brave. God speed Gary Unwind."

Bowing and taking his evidence back in the water proof bag Eggsy jumped overboard. When he hit the waters he was a merman once again; headed in the direction he felt Harry coming from. It was also no hardship that the directions the Moroccan guns were aimed either at the time was also where he needed to be headed.  
Back on the Undine Merlin couldn't believe the message he had just received. "Captain, your gonna want to read this." The first time he was so unsure of voicing just what he had translated and got up as Harry came over.

Harry could recall only a decent handful of times when Merlin didn't call him Harry and referred to him as Captain. Usually it was only for dire circumstances and at this time it made him all tense as he quickly walked over. He looked down at the deciphered message that the King had written out himself.

**YOUR-KING-IS-NO-MORE. . .-WE-NO-LONGER-WISH-TO-WAG-WAR. . .-THE-CAPTAINS-CS-IS-ON-THE-WAY. . .-LET-US-FINALLY-BE-AT-PEACE. . .-MOROCCAN-KING-ZINEB-REDA. . .**

What Harry was most confused was the initials of 'CS'. "Someone want to tell me what the bloody hell CS stands for?" He was waiting for Merlin to answer when someone out of breath answered.

Eggsy was out of breath and naked and dripping with water except for a blanket that someone had put over him. "CS Captain, stands for his cardinal seal. However this meeting will be short lived. I came to tell you the truth of how everything came to its end."

Harry couldn't believe he was seeing Eggsy again, but he was different then the last time he had seen him. He no longer saw the shy hesitant young boy but rather a young man. Stepping down the staircase it was a wonder he didn't trip since his attention was all on Eggsy. Once there he felt he was dreaming and was hesitant to reach out and Eggsy smiled saw this and ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you Arry." Eggsy could barely say as tears pricked the corner of his eyes hugging his other half. Though while it felt good to be near Harry he did need to tell him everything. His intuition's were always right and something tells him he would be just like James.

Harry hugged Eggsy close and couldn't believe the merman was really in front of him. For the last nearly three years he had slowly lost his mind. If it weren't for his friends he wasn't honestly sure if he would have lasted long. "Let's go to my cabin and you can explain there. I want everyone else on break til further notice. Percival, Lancelot and Merlin you come with me."

Eggsy followed with the towel well shielding him from other eyes as Harry led him to his cabin. There he gave the boy a sweats outfit that was huge on him but was something better than a blanket as everyone's back was to him. Once he was done he coughed. "Now, on to business shall we?"

Everyone turned and James had an idea what Eggsy had done and didn't like it. However, when one was in love they tended to ignore the consequences that could concur and he imagined that was what Eggsy has been doing.

Harry continued to stand but the others sat. "Eggsy what happened. Why did King Reda call a truce? What did he mean by the King being dead? You can't mean Admiral Chester King? Did he?"

Eggsy looked down at the floor, a habit he still couldn't break being away from Harry and took a few deep breaths. "He meant the very same. This is why." Going over to the bag he had and laid everything out. "Your King had gone mad and it is proven by these documents. Tell me, have you shown any of these signs Harry? Any at all?"

Merlin and Percival looked down at the documents and showed that indeed Chester King had gone made after losing Sylia Greenwood decades ago. They both gasped when small traces of some of the traits had been showing with Harry.

Lancelot gave Harry a look and then turned to Eggsy. "Answer the boy, Captain."

Harry turned to Eggsy after scanning the necessary documents and gave a slow nod. "Yes I have. I didn't know just how Percival was able to cope for so long when I was trying to do so for only a fraction of the same amount of time. Then Lancelot told me that time and distance effects each pair differently."

Eggsy went over and stood in front of Harry and took both hands. 'Yes and I'm afraid it isn't going to get any easier either. With Chester King now gone, there will be talk of who will be next in line. From what I managed to get out of him you were his next candidate. I am sorry to force the position of Head Admiral but I also wanted peace for you Harry." He was going to go over when a knock on the cabin door halted Eggsy and he couldn't help but sigh.

Kay entered and after saluting delivered the message. "I'm sorry to intrude captain but you may want to come to the starboard bow sir. That Eggsy boy will need to come as well sir." Saluting once again before he left.

Lancelot exchanged a silent look with Eggsy and knew he had been right. "Was it really worth it Eggsy?"

Eggsy knew no one else caught on to what the two had exchanged and he didn't answer. Merely was first to leave the door and had the others trailing behind and followed to the front of the ship.

There were a large number of mixed merfolk that Harry had ever seen and he didn't like the looks of them. "I am Captain Harry Hart of the HMS Undine Fleet. What business do you have hear and what does it involve Eggsy Unwin?"

An old merman used the waters to raise himself up. "My name is King Tritan and I am the King of all merfolk of the seven seas. Gary Unwin has violated communication customs with you humans. Much like James Lancelot did, he will pay for his crimes."

Eggsy walked forward but Harry stopped him and stood in front of him. "I fail to see how helping others even if another race is equal to banishment your excellancy. By Eggsy having stopped this ongoing battle that could have led to war, he brought peace. Peace that makes men like myself who command this fleet to be out of your waters sir. Pray tell how that still should mean banishment."

Eggsy gave Harry points for standing up but the King wasn't one to see reason so easily. As such he had one of his men fire a beam formed from a sea crystal at the human. It wouldn't kill Harry but it would seriously hurt him and so Eggsy dodged in front and took the brunt of the beam. Landing heavily and panted at the impact. "Stop. . .I. .I'll go. Leave the humans alone. I will agree to whatever. . . .banishment you want for me. Just promise you will leave all on this whole fleet and any others alone."

King Tritan gave a nod and his guards disappeared underwater. "Very well Eggsy Unwin, then you will come with me. I shall discuss your banishment terms when you are in the waters." With that he lowered himself and awaited the boy down below.

Harry quickly knelt down when Eggsy had got zapped. "Are you okay? Why did you do that? You could have seriously got hurt?!" Checking over the area over the boys heart and saw a nasty bruise and cut that would scar.

Eggsy winced but he stood up with Harry's help. "Yes. . .but I know it hurts humans more being unused to the energy that the crystal gives off." Leaning up on he gently brought Harry's head down and kissed him deeply. Hoping that someday Harry could forgive him. Then looking over to Lancelot he gave a notion and the man stood behind Harry.

"I couldn't let you take that sort of damage, but I knew of my banishment. Don't blame Lancelot or treat anyone else unruly. You shall see me again." Then he touched a spot on Harry's shoulder that knocked him out and he couldn't stand the hurt expression but he backed away.

Harry tried to stop Eggsy but when the young man touched his shoulder he couldn't do anything. All he saw was darkness.

Merlins eyes got wide as he went to help Lancelot catch Harry. "You knew this would happen. Why not tell Harry? Being banished will only make matters worse I thought. You yourself showed the results."  
  
Eggsy gave a sad nod. "Yes and that is why I am asking you three to take as great care of Harry as you can. I cannot explain how sorry I am. All the while I couldn't risk something happening to any of you if I stayed idle either. Percival you knew the most besides Lancelot what it was like. Please reason with Harry when he comes too." Then leaning down he laid a kiss on Harry's forehead and curled something in Harry's hand. It was a the knife that had been used to free him. He hoped that when the time came, by that hint alone he could get to Harry.

Then with one last look Eggsy transformed on the deck before removing the blanket. He gave quite a show before turning and diving into the deep sea. Once there the King had a weary gaze about him. "Are you sure this is the best Eggsy. Your other half is up there and will suffer. I learned from Lancelots banishment that we should come to more current terms with humans."

Eggsy gave one last look up at the large ship before he turned to his King. "Yes, because regardless of if I was banished or not. Harry will have to make decisions and if I were around they wouldn't be done. Like I told him, I didn't wish to throw him to the sharks but it had to be done. I take it Valentine and his goons did get dealt with?"

King Tritan laughed but answered. "Oh yes that King Reda was it? He personally called for me and I easily delivered him. Turns out he will have Valentine work in some desert or hot place he mentioned. Well let me escort you to your banishment. I do hope you know what you are doing Eggsy Unwin."

After a while Harry came too and his head was fuzzy. Blinking he saw the blanket and knew that Eggsy was really and truly gone. Lancelot was the first to approach him and he knelt down. "He did it for you Captain, you have to acknowledge his wishes. We were called back to headquarters while you were out. I know it will be hard but you'll manage. Why don't you go rest til we get there sir."

Harry got up but felt something in his hands and opening saw that it was his pocket knife. He didn't know how it got there but with the help of Merlin he got up and was half assisted to his cabin rooms where he rested.

With the doors closed was when Harry fully let down his barriers. Covering his eyes he let his silent tears falls. The other hand still held the knife and it was a puzzle. Right, he did it for me and I can't even see him anymore. How is that suppose to bring about peace? Looking at the knife he tried to think of the story behind it but his mind was all over the place that he couldn't think straight.

Back in Bordeaux Eggsy was talking to his mother and sister who came to see him off.

Eggsy mother Michelle gave him a fierce hug. "Baby you know you don't have to do this. The King isn't banishing you so why are you doing it? You could be with your other half and be happy baby."

Eggsy knew this but there were still duties that Harry would have to perform that did not need a distraction. Besides, Eggsy wanted to learn more of the human world and with the temporary bracelet around his wrist he could stay as a human for a full moon before the had to visit the King to renew the energy in it.

"I know that mom, but sacrifices need to be made for. Part of it has already started mother, but there are other pieces that still need to fall into place. You'll see. I talked to the King and he found out what happened to father was wrong. He has moved you into the castle and even has a job. He has guards constantly watching over Dean and his gang so you don't need to worry. Be happy mom, you know dad would want that."

Michelle gave her son one more fierce hug before she and her daughter retreated back to the waters.  
While he would miss home, Lancelot was right. Home was where your other half was. Thus, he would survive just like Harry would until all the pieces played their part and they could be together once again.

Turning he headed to the pub The Black Pearl to try and get a job. Figured that even though he didn't need a job, he'd rather stay in the location he hoped that Harry would read his hidden message in the knife and come back for him. The downside was when Harry saw him his disguise would be as a woman named Brandy. Only true love would tell if he could decipher all the clues out on his own.

When the HMS Undine fleet had returned to London, Harry was immediately sent to the main office to talk among higher ranking officers and retiree's who still had a seat on the committee board.

After nearly two weeks of seeing the board members they all finally came to a decision to make Harry the next Admiral. The man would have a week to give his reply before he was dismissed.

Going home Harry didn't know what to think. Maybe if he had met Eggsy before all this he would have quit, now though it seemed nearly impossible. While he had the same amount of years in experience, he was still getting up there that he didn't want to be Admiral.

"What am I going to do." Out of habit he now carried the knife that was given back from Eggsy to try and calm him. Percival and Lancelot helped quite a bit there and Merlin too but it still wasn't the same as if Eggsy himself was still there.

Merlin had waited til Harry had come home before he visited. Knocking he heard a faint 'come in' and let himself in. "I heard the news, what answer are you going to give them? To be honest I thought the answer would be rightly easy for you."

Harry got up to get the scotch he saved only for when Merlin was around and poured them each a glass. "Yes well I don't know what answer to give. Eggsy is banished and I have no idea if it will be as long as Lancelot or sooner or if its even the burmuda locker located IN the burmuda triangle. There's no way to get there anyways." Taking a long sip of his drink.  
  
Merlin looked into his glass and knew all that happened with the lose of Harry was taking more of a toll. He had gotten a message from Eggsy of his whereabouts but he was strictly told that Harry had to figure it out. When he had seen the knife he had an inkling idea where and was right when he had read the letter.

"You know, you could technically retire. I'd take almost a year for the whole paperwork process to work but it can be done. Percival and I have already put in our paperwork. Percival more so to spend more time with Lancelot and me to just have more free time and relax. I'm not trying to say were abandoning you but well before the incident with King we had talked about it."

Harry knew his friend was talking the truth and meant well. "I'll think about it, thank you my friend. Tell me, how is Lancelot and Percival doing these days? Since the whole armada is on a vacation of sorts some would call it since we are landed for now."

Setting his glass aside Merlin truly looked at his friend. Even though it was almost a month that had passed, his friend looked like a year of struggling showed instead. "They are well. Catching up now that obligations aren't in order. That should be you as well if you chose it. Anyways I'm off to check the status on my resignation. I just wanted to see how the old codgers treated you."

Harry walked his friend out the door before heading out. When he grabbed his friends glass there was a piece of paper on the bottom that he failed to see earlier and he set both glasses down and opened it up.

_"There's a port on a western bay_  
_And it serves a hundred ships a day_  
_Lonely sailors pass the time away_  
_Talkin' 'bout their homes_

_And there's a girl in this harbor town_  
_And she works layin' whiskey down_  
_They say "Brandy, fetch another round"_  
_She serves them whiskey and wine_

_The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_  
_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_  
_"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_  
_(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_

_Brandy wears a braided chain_  
_Made of finest silver from the North of Spain_  
_A locket that bears the name_  
_Of the man that Brandy loves"_

_Heard on the wind my friend, figured you'd give it a see. Seems to be a catchy tune apparently._

_-Merlin_

It shouldn't have been cryptic but considering how exhausted Harry felt the past few weeks it was. Once again picking up the glasses he dropped them off to wash later and headed to bed. It was early but it mattered not what time he tried to go to sleep. For Eggsy was always there out of reach and was always on his mind.

The next few days Harry really thought about retiring and when he got a notice to report on the seventh day he finally had his answer. Present in front of the same board members he gave his answer. "Members of the board, I came to a final answer. At one time I'd have loved to be Admiral. However, circumstances have changed I am have my letter or resignation. I made the decision to retire from the Navy all together."

The board members were surprised but they had a feeling that would be the case. Taking the letter they dismissed the captain and said the whole process would take longer than most. Considering how long he had been in service it would be an almost two more years before he was officially off so he couldn't move right away or be gone for very long.

Harry knew this and figured he would try to make heads of the note that Merlin had left him. Since he was free for a bit he went back Bordeaux to relax. It wasn't so far that the board members should have an issue. He hit The Black Pearl and saw that there was indeed a new worker he hadn't seen before. Learning that her name was Brandy and she was serving mainly whiskey and wine to the sailors and other sea faring men.

Eggsy had felt the strong pull well before he had seen Harry. That alone made his heart race but he was nervous, regardless he kept up his job as a server and filled every man's drinking needs. As he waited for Harry to come for him.

The next few weeks blurred and Harry got notices of the updating of his retirement status. Still, while Bordeaux held many memories for him, he still didn't feel as relaxed and calm. It was during one evening he was walking along the docks when he saw the ship _To My Love_ again and he remembered how he had met Eggsy.

His heart clenched and he shut his eyes as everything came in a flash again. All Eggsy did and now nearly two months he still had seen a trace of his love anywhere. According to Percival, the storm that was raging in him wasn't so bad but he had voiced his concern regardless.

Taking a deep breath Harry continued on, trying to be in the present and not go back to the past. For the past brought back everything he didn't have, and that was Eggsy. He didn't know where he was going but he soon reached the beach and looked out to the waters. Watching as the water rippled and the full moon gazed down.

Eggsy had quite and was slowly following Harry. He couldn't take the waiting even longer, he gave Percival and Lancelot credit for how they lasted. Once he saw Harry stop at the beach he slowly walked forward.

Harry sat and gazed out, a small part of him calming at being near the sea but he found it didn't have as great an impact anymore. "Of course it wouldn't, Eggsy changed all that." Laying his forehead on a bent knee as he just listened to the waves crash along the shore.

Eggsy saw the anguish and walked over. He had changed and still wore the bracelet and knelt down. "You know, for someone who loves the sea you don't seem so happy."

Harry lifted his gaze and for a split second he saw Eggsy in Brandy's face. "Oh hello Brandy. I take it your off for the evening? Yes, I'm afraid the sea doesn't have a large significance anymore in my life. It was merely replaced by someone more grand you see." A small smile gracing his face at the thought of Eggsy.

Smiling he sat down and had the necklace hidden for now. "Do you know the shanty or song that's been created since I've been here?" Seeing Harry give a negative shake of his head figured singing may clear things.

**_There's a port on a western bay_ **  
**_And it serves a hundred ships a day_ **  
**_Lonely sailors pass the time away_ **  
**_Talkin' 'bout their homes_ **

**_And there's a girl in this harbor town_ **  
**_And she works layin' whiskey down_ **  
**_They say "Brandy, fetch another round"_ **  
**_She serves them whiskey and wine_ **

**_The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_ **  
**_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_ **  
**_"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_ **  
**_(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_ **

**_Brandy wears a braided chain_ **  
**_Made of finest silver from the North of Spain_ **  
**_A locket that bears the name_ **  
**_Of the man that Brandy loves_ **

**_He came on a summer's day_ **  
**_Bringin' gifts from far away_ **  
**_But he made it clear he couldn't stay_ **  
**_No harbor was his home_ **

**_The sailor said " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_ **  
**_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_ **  
**_"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"_ **  
**_(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_ **

**_Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes_ **  
**_When he told his sailor stories_ **  
**_She could feel the ocean fall and rise_ **  
**_She saw its ragin' glory_ **

**_But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man_ **  
**_And Brandy does her best to understand_ **  
**_(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_ **

**_At night when the bars close down_ **  
**_Brandy walks through a silent town_ **  
**_And loves a man who's not around_ **  
**_She still can hear him say_ **

**_She hears him say " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_ **  
**_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_ **  
**_"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"_ **  
**_(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit)_ **

**_"Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_ **  
**_FADE_ **

**_"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_ **  
**_"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"_ **

Once the song had been finished Brandy fished out the locket and held it faced up on her palm. Waiting for Harry to hopefully get the hint and put it all together.

Harry was shocked when he listened to the song and saw the necklace. The same that he had given Eggsy and was confused. "Eggsy was here? How did you get his necklace?"

Standing Brandy walked to the water a bit. "Yes and he's here. Do you know what he was trying to tell you when he gave you that pocket knife? How he sent a message to Merlin and was told you see Brandy. That we are more alike than you think?"

Now Harry stood and tried to make what Brandy was telling him. He focused very hard and when he felt a tug coming from Brandy he lost his breath. "Eggsy? Brandy is a cover and your Eggsy?" No sooner had he come to the truth did a shimmering cover fall and Eggsy was in front of him.

Feeling shy once again in front of Harry Eggsy smiled. "It's been a while Harry. I'm sorry for making you worry, I just thought if all the danger was gone that'd you'd be more free. While you loved being captain, I felt that you were getting tired of it and. . .well" He fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist and looked down at the sand.

Harry couldn't believe that Eggsy was really here. "Please don't joke like this. Eggsy don't tell me that this is all a dream and I'll end up like King. I'd do anything but end up like him. Even ending my life so that I don't endanger others." Walking toward Eggsy and near lost with confusion and the storm raging inside him.

Eggsy ran up to Harry and tackled him so hard they fell in the sand. "NO! I'm here and you are NOT going to kill yourself. Feel me and know its me. This." He removed his shirt and showed Harry that scar that he had kept so show proof he was real.

Harry remembered that mark and leaned up to gently touch it. "I. .Eggsy it really is you. Gods I've been so lost without you. Days blended together and I wondered how I survived without my friends. Nothing was the same without you my love." Gently grasping Eggsy as he kissed him softly. Still afraid that he was dreaming or caught in a sirens trap.

Eggsy cried at how much time had affected Harry with them being apart. He clung to Harry and finally broke the kiss when air was needed and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck. "I'm sorry. I wanted to bring you peace and freedom but I didn't think the cost would be so taxing."

Harry closed his eyes as he held Eggsy close and just breathed in his familiar aura and felt the fierceness in him slowly ease like the tide. "I know why you did it Eggsy, I'm sure it hasn't been easy for you either. You know, I did retire though so I'm not a captain anymore."

Eggsy looked at Harry with shock at the news. "I thought you were going to be Head Admiral since King passed? Whats going to happen then since you are not taking that position? How long can you stay here?" His hands clenched in Harry's top as he waited for an answer.

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy's nose before answering. "Well the higher superiors will choose someone else while I await the final okay that I'm retired. I never wanted to be anything higher ranking than a Captain. Now since Merlin and Percival turned in their own papers too there isn't really a reason for me to stay in the Navy. I was told it should be another year or so before I'm fully released of duty."

Eggsy buried his head and figured Harry couldn't stay that long here. "Well I can always wait for your return Harry. You'll have to report now and again won't you?" Hating that such events needed to occur but like he told him mom, they were already in motion.

Harry slowly lifted Eggsy's face and kissed the remaining tears away. "I turned down Admiral because I never wanted the position. Plus, even if I did that would mean I'd be away from you. Let alone trying to fathom such a thing was maddening. Your stuck with me Eggsy and I can stay until I'm summoned. Of which time you will come with me, I couldn't stand to be apart from you ever again."

Eggsy smiled brightly as fresh tears fell and he kissed Harry. Feeling like he had finally returned home. Being in Harry's arms even after only a short time was too long. Now he'd always be around Harry and never had to worry about either of them going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope I did my best to my secret santa. It was fun and another challenge to once again try my best with the prompts and tags. Again unbeta'd but I hope it was enough!
> 
> Also the main idea to further fill the prompt was when I heard 'Brandi You're a Fine Girl' by Looking Glass & 'What Hurts The Most' By Cascada (Nightcore version) both on Pandora while I tried to think of how to come up with the story. Credit goes to all artists, I merely thank them for the wonderful inspiration.
> 
> On another note I kinda left the ending unfinished. I'm thinking of doing most peoples pairings of how each meet their "cardinal seal". Plus I ran out of time and i didn't want to NOT have something to my gifter so I may work on an Epilogue chapter or something, has yet to be finalized decision wise.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
